"Goku and Vegeta's Test, Challenge from the Gods"
The challenge from the Gods is a short-segment after the Black Goku saga which connects the story into a further venture. High riots begin in the Universal Council, with unofficial and powerful gods announced and recognized beyond universes. Whis is forced by Zeno to transport Goku and Vegeta to the Sky Arena to take part in a challenge to see whether or not Goku and Vegeta are worth God Status. During this time period, the Earth is attacked by a race of volatile aliens known as the Meka. Gohan, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Tien and the others try to defend the planet whilst Goku and Vegeta are away. Challenge #1: Goku vs. Coital The first challenge is given to Goku. In order to remain a legal God, the Saiyan prodigy must face against a God of Destruction from the twelve universe. A random one is picked and the spinner lands on Coital, the God of Destruction of the Fourth Universe. Rules in the challenge forbid death, use of normal ki and require full control over attacks. Goku steps onto the podium and Coital stands opposite. The two bow and begin their fight. - Fighting Commences here, details are not given but a good battle is fought - - Rough estimate of battle time: 2 1/2 episodes - The battle finishes with an exhausted Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Goku had just managed to deal slightly more damage than Coital, declaring Goku the winner. Challenge #2: Vegeta vs. Champa With Goku being declared the winner, it is time for Vegeta to step up for his challenge. The spinner selects a shocked Champa, and the two take their places on the podium. Vegeta begins by transforming immediately to a Super Saiyan Blue and stares down Champa. - Fighting Begins here, Champa doesn't put up much of a fight - - Rough estimate of battle time: 1 episode - The battle record returns and it shows Vegeta had pretty much dominated the battle. Witnessing the humiliation, Vados persuades Champa to get into shape. Zeno declares the Saiyans as winners of the challenge, but is interested to learn of their previous fused being, Vegito. Zeno instantly creates a pair of Potara Earrings and demands that Goku and Vegeta try them on. The two do so after a short argument and become Vegito. Challenge #3: Final Test of Functionality: Vegito fights! This final test is to test the combination and flow between the two Saiyans, as a true Saiyan God hasn't been seen for thousands of years. Zeno picks the Twelve Universe God of Destruction to fight Vegito. The Twelve God, Ergo rises and the Arena goes extremely quiet. The other gods begin muttering to each other and Beerus looks the most anxious of them all. Ergo wishes Vegito luck and the two begin the fight. - Battle lasts 3 episodes - Ergo is the winner of the battle, with a mowed down Super Saiyan Blue 2 Vegito. Zeno unfuses Vegito back into Goku and Vegeta, and then awards them the right to have God status, whilst also gaining them access to the Universal Council.